<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vermillion by SincerelySerotonin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473127">Vermillion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin'>SincerelySerotonin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not all Links are female so... yeah..., Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest is a thing., Multi, Reincarnation is also a thing., Short prologue now but longer chapters later., Though in this they're reincarnations of the four sides of the hero., it's complicated. - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was split into four souls by the Four Sword, but even then they weren't strong enough to take down the evil that is Ganon. Not in this life anyways. But in the next one? There's certainly a chance... At least, that's what a certain hero in red believes.</p><p>Name from "Vermillion" by Slipknot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link/Red Link, Eventual Blue/Red., Eventual other Ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End of the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short opening for a story with at least slightly longer chapters. Consider it the beginning of the end, and the end of the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never supposed to be like this. That’s not how legends go.</p><p>When the Four Sword was pulled from its pedestal in the sanctuary and the young hero split in four, the goddesses had it predetermined that good would overcome evil. The heroes were chosen to overcome their own shadows and the darkness of the world.</p><p>And yet… How could it come to this?</p><p>The dark lord cackled as he stared down at his victims, a group of young Hylians sprawled across the floor. </p><p>Vio hadn’t moved in a while. Blood pooled around him. Red was fairly certain he was long gone.</p><p>Green didn’t fare much better. He clutched his left shoulder, which was no more than a bleeding nub. Ganon had hacked the young hero’s arm off. He lay on his back, his heavy pants slowing. Red didn’t know how much longer he could last.</p><p>The princess was by Green’s side, clutching his hand and her chest. There was a heavy spell upon her, weighing her down, crushing her. How long would it be before her lungs collapsed? She let out a gasp. Not much longer…</p><p>“Blue…” Red panted, sword hand trembling enough to risk dropping his blade. “Do we stand a chance?”</p><p>He forced a smirk to his face. Though his name was Blue, his tunic was more and more stained red. “Do you want an honest answer?”</p><p>Red’s lips tugged upwards in a small smile. “What do we do?”</p><p>Blue didn’t have time to answer. Ganon raised his trident and lightning flashed overhead. “Begone with you!” the pig snarled, pointing his weapon at the young heroes.</p><p>The tips of the silver weapon glowed a bright, spiteful red before sparking with malice. It was some sort of spell; Red wasn’t sure what. The air crackled as lightning the color of blood shot from the tip.</p><p>The two remaining Links tried to dodge, but it was no use. They were tired and wounded. They were weak. What more could they do?</p><p>When the magic finally faded away, the two collapsed side by side. Red finally dared let go of his blade and fire rod, instead reaching out for Blue.</p><p>He was scared, so scared. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be alone.</p><p>How could things have ended up like this?</p><p>Blue let out a grunt as he released his hammer. It lay heavy on his chest, weighing him down, but he could see Red reaching for him out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Blue… Blue, I’m scared,” he whimpered.</p><p>“I know.” Blue didn’t want to admit he was too.</p><p>Their hands met and Blue tried to give Red’s an encouraging squeeze. He was too weak to apply much pressure, but it was enough. He saw Red smile before his vision went black.</p><p>“See you in the next life?” Blue asked.</p><p>Red didn’t last much longer.</p><p>“Yeah. See you then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Merchant in Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally updated this. Still cannot promise speedy updates, but I will try to get one up once a week. Again, no promises!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though the merchant caravan had come to Hyrule Castle Town many times before this, one of its younger merchants never grew tired of its beauty and grandeur. Its tall buildings inspired awe in her, and never ceased to amaze.</p>
<p>No doubt that was why the man at the reins called her forward when it came in view.</p>
<p>“Red, up here!”</p>
<p>“Coming!”</p>
<p>Though the girl had been named Link, a common name in hopes of somewhat one day restoring peace to Hyrule along with its royal family, she had never really been known as such. It was always Red, no doubt stemming from hair red as the fiery magma of Death Mountain.</p>
<p>She had been born to two travelers hoping to make a few rupees and a living for themselves. They had done so and found love in the process. However, it had been some years since their passing, though Red still continued working with the caravan.</p>
<p>She poked her head through the opening of the carriage and saw the distant peaking towers and roofs of Hyrule’s capital. No matter how many times she’d seen it, it still blew her away. No other city in Hyrule ever quite compared to its grandeur, though she was fully aware there were many places in Hyrule she’d yet to visit, some places where even the caravan dared not go.</p>
<p>It had crossed her mind a few times that maybe she needed a change of pace, to leave the caravan behind after a good twenty-three years and set out on her own as a merchant. </p>
<p>“Hm…”</p>
<p>The Hylian at the reins glanced up at the small, thoughtful noise Red made. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it!”</p>
<p>The man only raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Do it?” he asked. “Do what?”</p>
<p>She barely seemed to hear him, only giving herself a satisfied nod of assurance. </p>
<p>“I’m going to become an independent merchant!”</p>
<p>The man at the reins just chuckled. Red always did seem to move to the beat of her own drum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Azure Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for your semi-weekly update! This time introducing Blue!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyrule Castle Town was always bursting with constant excitement. Merchants sold their wares, innkeepers offered rooms to distant travelers, friends caught up over tea, and all was watched over by his majesty Lord Ganondorf Dragmire de Hyrule.</p>
<p>While it might have been impressive to someone not typically from the kingdom’s capital, for someone like Blue, it was just another day.</p>
<p>He had grown up on the back alleys and streets of the kingdom. His mother died in childbirth, his father at the hand of a Zora spear. He had had to fight tooth and nail to climb up the social ranks and score a position as a guard at the gates of the castle.</p>
<p>A sturdy-looking hammer rested against his back, his arms folded over his chest in a bitter, apathetic look. </p>
<p>It was just another day. He would guard the king’s castle, maybe fight someone stupid enough to challenge the king, and then head home to his shabby apartment where he lived alone. Sometimes he craved a new start, a bit of excitement - just… something. But he never worked towards anything. It had taken enough work to get where he was now.</p>
<p>He exhaled a sigh as a chipper Hylian woman walked his way. She had an unusual hair color - a bright red similar to the fires of Death Mountain. A large smile was plastered on her face, a mage’s rod strapped to her back.</p>
<p>He quirked a blonde brow, icy blue eyes staring her down.</p>
<p>“What’s your business?” he asked, his tone cold.</p>
<p>“Well, I got a merchant’s license. Just needed His Majesty to sign it.” Her tone was nonchalant, her smile sheepish. He would think she was cute if he had time for things like romance, but he didn’t.</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>He glanced at the other guard, who shook his head. He had been the one to escort the last visitor. It was Blue’s turn this time.</p>
<p>“Right this way.” </p>
<p>The gates opened with an agonizing slowness. Was it time to oil the hinges again? Blue would have to look into it later.</p>
<p>He turned to head into the castle, the redhead close behind.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“It’s Red. Why?”</p>
<p>“Gotta introduce you somehow.”</p>
<p>“And what’s your name?”</p>
<p>The woman took a moment to study him closely. Blue wondered what he must look like. A blue tunic was visible from underneath the steel armor he wore, one eye had faded from an incident fighting a dragon, and a large burn scar spread over one eye and across his face.</p>
<p>He may have looked battle-hardened, but she looked unscathed from the horrors of war. A comfortable crimson tunic, beige slacks, and boots. There were no scars he could see, no hints of internal trauma.</p>
<p>He envied her.</p>
<p>“It’s… Blue,” he said at last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Before the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing the king, his queen, and a mysterious figure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any merchant worth their salt had, at one point, visited the king. Of course, they had to visit to receive their papers stating they could sell their wares throughout the kingdom, but Red had heard rumors of those lucky enough to actually make sales to the king himself.</p>
<p>No one in her caravan had been so lucky, but it had never stopped her from dreaming.</p>
<p>Though, come to think of it, she’d never even seen the king before, never spent enough time in the capital to be able to do so. Yes, rupees could buy goods to sell elsewhere, where they may be uncommon or even rare, but they were always long gone before any proper chance arose to see him. </p>
<p>From what Red had heard in her travels, he was a man in his late twenties - or was it early thirties now? - from the Gerudo province by the name of Lord Ganondorf Dragmire du Hyrule. </p>
<p>He was said to be a true Gerudo - a “greater” Gerudo even, as the people had been split by evolution to the lesser and greater Gerudo, the Garuda and Gerudo. </p>
<p>Garuda were said to be the lesser of the two, more Hylian in appearance seemingly from breeding with Hylians, as a male was born only once every hundred years. They were also the shorter of the two.</p>
<p>As the greater of the two, Gerudo were taller than the former by a considerable amount. They were built brawnier, and even sported to tusks which poked out from past their lips. Though still uncommon, men were born to these folk more frequently.</p>
<p>A king from many years ago, who helped reshape the kingdom centuries ago, had even managed to produce many male descendants, many of which who ruled Hyrule in turn.</p>
<p>Red wasn’t sure what to expect from a king said to be so amazing, but she never could have imagined the figure on the throne. </p>
<p>He was tall, almost impossibly so, and equally as bulky. He looked like he could wield a greatsword in one hand if he so chose, or even a ball and chain. A fiery mane of crimson hair cascaded down his back and he was clad in fine black armor suiting someone going to war far more than a man lazily lounging on his throne.</p>
<p>Remind me not to cross him.</p>
<p>Though she was sure her path in life as a merchant would never lead her to do anything so stupid.</p>
<p>To his right stood a young woman, hands clasped before her and a neutral smile on her face. She had long blonde hair and a ring on her left hand. Her fine gown, with all these other features, marked her as the queen of Hyrule.</p>
<p>The knight bowed forward and introduced the starstruck redhead: “Your Majesty, this is Red of the Ordonian merchants. She has come today to seek your permission to become an independent merchant.”</p>
<p>Oh. That was her cue to kneel. Red hurriedly did so and almost fell on her face in the process. “I-it’s an honor to meet you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” the king replied. He seemed almost annoyed with her interruption, so she bowed her head all the more in hopes of placating any potential anger.</p>
<p>Though she did take a quick glance up, to a shadowy figure standing to the king’s right. Before she dared get a better look at the figure, she hurriedly looked back down.</p>
<p>“Please consider my request. I will gladly travel this nation to bring its wares to all in need.”</p>
<p>The king shifted his weight in the throne, propping his head up on a fist. A confident, almost cruel smirk spread across his face.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>She hesitated. “Sir?”</p>
<p>“You seem far more fitted to merchantry than any heroics. You have my good will and permission.”</p>
<p>Red wasn’t sure just what he meant by that. Though equipped with a few weapons, namely her fire rod, she had never considered herself a fighter of any capacity, let alone a hero. She may have dreamed about being a knight in shining armor as a child, but those dreams had long since been replaced with the far more likely dream of selling wares to those who need them most, just so she could see them smile.</p>
<p>She risked a glance behind her, and saw Blue’s expression deathly pale. What was that about? She decided to ask him later when they had a moment to themselves.</p>
<p>The king turned his attention to Blue. “Is that all?” </p>
<p>“It is. Permission to guide the merchant to Vio?”</p>
<p>“Permission granted.”</p>
<p>The knight finally rose from his bow and motioned for Red to follow him. </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” he said. “The king has better things to do than deal with us.”</p>
<p>He looked almost angry as he turned his back on his ruler. All Red could do was rush to keep up, risking one last glance over her shoulder as the doors to the throne room slammed shut behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Violet Librarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing Vio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue led Red out of the throne room and down countless halls in silence. An uncomfortable weight hung between the two. </p>
<p>Something had happened in that throne room to put Blue on edge. That much Red was sure of. The question was, just what did the king mean about heroics? Red had never shown any signs of ever wanting to become an adventurer. It was too hard work for not enough payout. </p>
<p>Rather, merchantry had always been her dream. And, soon, her dream would take its first step towards reality.</p>
<p>She was excited. But, first, the royal scribe needed to finish signing the paperwork that marked Red as a new merchant.</p>
<p>Blue’s voice drew Red from her thoughts. “We’re here.”</p>
<p>He stopped before a large set of doors, opening them to reveal a vast library inside. Near the middle of the room was a finely crafted desk. An androgynous figure sat at the desk, sifting through paperwork with a calm expression on their face.</p>
<p>This had to be Vio. Glasses with circular lenses rested on the bridge of his nose, matching fine robes in various shades of purple. They seemed like the intellectual type, and Red thought they might have been a mage of sorts, before seeing the tip of a bow resting behind the desk.</p>
<p>Blue cleared his throat once, then again but louder. Vio rolled their eyes but didn’t bother meeting the soldier’s gaze. Instead, they calmly continued on with their paperwork.</p>
<p>“Vio, eyes up,” Blue demanded.</p>
<p>“Mm?” Vio glanced up, pushing circular lenses up their face. “Oh, another paper that needs signing? Put it with the others.” They dismissively waved their hand towards the growing pile of other papers on their desk.</p>
<p>“No can do,” Blue replied matter-of-factly.. He snatched the parchment from Red’s hands, before placing it before the librarian.</p>
<p>Brilliant purple eyes glanced up, irritation clear in their gaze. “King’s orders?” Vio asked.</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is.”</p>
<p>Vio took the paper, reading through its contents for a few moments. Something about it made them raise a blonde brow, glance up at the would be merchant, then back down again.</p>
<p>“Merchantry, huh? She doesn’t look the type.” Despite this, Vio signed the paper with delicate, swirling cursive before handing the paper back to Blue. </p>
<p>Blue just rolled his eyes. “No one ever does to you. Now go back to reading books or whatever it is with your spare time.”</p>
<p>Red watched the conversation unfold. The two were rather familiar with each other, it seemed, though Red could do little more than speculate on just what kind of relationship the two had. Former friends, perhaps? Rivals? Maybe even exes? </p>
<p>She didn’t have time to ask. Blue stomped back over to Red and shoved the paper against her chest. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you out of here,” he grumbled “I have more important things to do.”</p>
<p>Somehow Red doubted that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>